An electronic cigarette device usually includes electronic cigarette and a case for accommodating and charging the electronic cigarettes. Existing electronic cigarette includes an inhaling shell and a power shell, the inhaling shell and power shell are threadedly connected together; if the electronic cigarette is unused, the inhaling shell and the power shell are usually detached and then respectively placed in corresponding slots of the electronic cigarette case. The existing electronic cigarette case includes a main body, a frame disposed in the main body for holding the inhaling shell and power shell of the electronic cigarette, and a power assembly for charging the power shell. The power assembly includes a battery, PCB, and a first connector. The first connector is a cupper sleeve part with internal thread, and the power shell correspondingly has a second connector. When the power shell is placed in the corresponding slot of the electronic cigarette case, the second and first connectors are correspondingly coupled for charging. As for the existing electronic cigarette case, the second connector and the first connector are threadedly connected, such connecting way results inconveniently placing the power shell into corresponding slot or pulling it out away.